Seré tu fuerza
by Rasshi Ars
Summary: Ser fuerte no es tan fácil. Levi no quiere parecer débil, así que descarga sus sentimientos cuando nadie lo ve. Pero cierto castaño quiere demostrarle que no está solo. –Es todo lo que le pido... Confíe en mí. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo es obra y propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Qué les puedo decir, me encantan estos dos personajes ;3 ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Seré tu fuerza**

.

.

.

Las miradas que recibía por parte de los soldados no eran nada alentadoras. Podía sentir cientos de ojos clavándose en su nuca cada vez que caminaba entre ellos. Algunos lo veían con algo de temor, otros sin poder ocultar la rabia, y los demás con expresiones de tristeza. Levi simplemente los ignoraba, no le gustaba recibir la lástima de nadie.

Un castaño lo observaba desde la distancia. Hizo una leve mueca al verlo cojear así. Nunca había visto a su Capitán tan vulnerable como en aquel momento. Claro, sabía que Levi podía ser letal incluso al estar herido, pero aun así…

–Eren… ¡Eren!

El chico dio un respingo. Rápidamente volteó a ver a Armin, que lo observaba con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio preocupado.

–¿Qué? Ah, sí… –Murmuró su amigo agitando la cabeza–. ¿Qué decías?

–Otra vez lo hiciste –dijo Armin, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Eren. Bajó la voz y añadió–: Te quedaste mirando al Capitán.

Eren casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Armin suspiró, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

–Creo que deberías descansar, hemos pasado por mucho estos días –los ojos azules del joven reflejaban calidez, algo increíble teniendo en cuenta el infierno que estaban viviendo–. Si necesitas algo…

–Armin, al Capitán le pasa algo –dijo Eren sin dudarlo.

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia Levi, que comía silenciosamente sentado a lo lejos, tan solitario como siempre, pero esta vez había algo diferente. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Había perdido a todo su escuadrón a manos de ese maldito Titán. Tantos sacrificios habían sido en vano. Y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

–No lo culpo –susurró Armin tristemente.

 **0o0o0**

Pasaron días, luego semanas. Los soldados se habían recuperado y estaban listos para partir de nuevo. Eren tenía más ganas que nunca. Quizás la captura del Titán Hembra no salió como esperaron, pero en cierta forma lo lograron y ahora tenían un nuevo plan en marcha.

Levi aparentemente volvía a la normalidad también. Haber luchado estando herido sólo empeoró el estado de su tobillo, pero al menos ya no llevaba esa aura oscura encima. Eren había hablado con él y le sorprendía lo rápido que se recuperó de la muerte de sus compañeros. Bueno, era un hombre fuerte. El castaño se impresionaba al ver tanta resistencia en una persona.

Eso pensaba Eren mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel, cuando de repente una voz lo hizo espabilar. Oyó unos gritos que no pudo entender, pero por el tono supo dos cosas: uno, era su Capitán. Dos, estaba muy, _muy_ molesto.

–¿Capitán Levi? –Susurró al verlo caminar hacia él apretando los puños-. ¿P-Pasó algo?

Levi mostraba seriedad en su rostro, como siempre. Pero al ver sus ojos, Eren sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Ese hombre a quien tanto admiraba lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

El pelinegro pasó de largo, sin interesarse en responderle. Eren miró por donde se había ido, confundido y con un dolor en el pecho que no supo explicar.

–¡Levi! –escuchó otra voz femenina y pasos rápidos acercándose-. ¡Ow!

Eren sintió como alguien chocaba contra él con fuerza. Algo aturdido, volteó a ver a Hanji. La mujer sacudió su cabeza, alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, pero al notar que se trataba del chico esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Hey, Eren! –saludó jovialmente. Traía varios documentos en los brazos-. ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Preparado para ir a Utgard?

–Ah, Hanji, me asustaste –admitió el chico colocándose una mano en el pecho-. Sí, me iba a dormir en este momento.

Estaba a punto de despedirse para ir a descansar, pero se le ocurrió preguntar…

–¿Qué le sucedió al Capitán? Se veía muy enfadado.

–Bah, sólo está enojado porque Erwin no lo dejó ir a la misión –explicó suspirando-. No está en condiciones.

–Y-Ya veo –musitó Eren bajando la mirada. A decir verdad pensaba que Levi estaba molesto con él por lo de su escuadrón, pero el Capitán le había consolado diciéndole que no fue su culpa, que de cualquier modo nadie habría podido predecir el resultado de la expedición.

–¡Ah, por cierto! –Dijo de repente Hanji-. Eren, hazme un favor. Necesito que le lleves estas cosas a Levi. Está algo gruñón pero a ti no creo que te vaya a gritar.

– _Lo dudo_ –pensó nervioso, recibiendo varios frascos de las manos de Hanji. Al leer las etiquetas, pudo ver que eran medicinas, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención-. ¿Píldoras para dormir? –preguntó confundido, pero ya la de lentes se había marchado.

 **0o0o0**

Mientras se dirigía a la habitación del Capitán, Eren pensaba en varias formas de animarlo. Apenas lo viera le diría que no se preocupara, que él lucharía hasta el final y le haría sentir orgulloso. Lo acompañaría si así lo deseaba e incluso podría prepararle té para ayudarlo a dormir. Tantas ideas emocionaban al castaño y le hacían saltar el pecho por alguna razón.

–Capitán, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó tras tocar la puerta.

Esperó unos segundos. No obtuvo respuesta. Alzó de nuevo su mano, pero de pronto un fuerte ruido lo paralizó. Se oyó como algo rompiéndose.

–¿S-Señor?

Un fuerte estruendo lo hizo saltar. Alguien había arrojado algo contra la puerta desde el otro lado, haciéndola temblar. Oía golpes violentos, como si dentro hubiera personas peleando. Eren abrió mucho sus ojos. ¿Y si alguien se había infiltrado para hacerle daño al Capitán? Eso lo asustó. Levi no podría defenderse en su estado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Estaba cerrada con seguro, pero con la fuerza que usó este acabó cediendo. Abrió justo a tiempo para notar como un vaso de vidrio pasaba volando junto a él, estrellándose en la pared al lado de la puerta y rompiéndose en pedazos. Alarmado, Eren miró los restos, para luego enfocarse en la figura del Capitán, que se encontraba de espaldas, agitado, y tenía en sus manos una jarra lista para ser arrojada.

–¡Capitán, no! –gritó el castaño alzando su mano hacia el otro.

Inevitablemente ya el recipiente estaba hecho añicos. Eren avanzó veloz hacia el más pequeño. Levi ahora tenía las manos puestas en la mesa tratando de voltearla, pero el castaño lo sujetó con firmeza de los hombros, forcejeando para evitar que el Capitán continuara destruyendo cosas.

–¡Por favor, cálmese! –exclamó Eren exaltado, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación-. ¡Podría lastimarse!

–Suéltame, Eren –ordenó el mayor fríamente, temblando de rabia.

El castaño intentó inmovilizarlo rodeándolo con sus brazos, suplicando que parara. Levi trataba de soltarse, retorciéndose con brusquedad. A Eren le costaba controlarlo; tenía demasiada fuerza.

–¡Suéltame, es una orden! –exclamó con voz autoritaria.

–¡Deténgase, se hará daño! –Eren lo aferró más en su abrazo, hasta recostar su mentón en el hombro de Levi, a pesar de que este intentaba golpearlo–. ¡Por favor no siga!

Por un momento Levi se detuvo, respirando con dificultad. El castaño creyó que lo había calmado, pero un fuerte empujón lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Miró al mayor, quien tenía los ojos ensombrecidos haciendo difícil descifrar su mirada.

Eren estaba preparado para recibir una paliza por haber irrumpido así en la habitación del Capitán; sin embargo, los golpes nunca llegaron. Levi sólo lo observó un rato, suspiró y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia una silla que tenía en un rincón. Se sentó pesadamente, encorvándose un poco, pasando su mano con su cabello con notable frustración. Eren aprovechó para levantarse, acercándose al pelinegro con cautela.

–No te di permiso de entrar –espetó el Capitán.

–L-Lo siento, es que escuché los golpes y… Bueno… –Balbuceó el castaño algo nervioso.

–También piensas que soy incapaz de defenderme ahora –adivinando sus pensamientos, Levi afirmó esto, no lo preguntó.

–¡No es eso…! Es que…

Sin embargo Eren notó que Levi no lo estaba escuchando. El mayor tenía los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, como derrotado, y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. El castaño se acercó más a él, viéndolo bien. La expresión del Capitán era diferente, estaba pensativo, pero a la vez notaba cierta tristeza en su rostro.

–Erwin piensa lo mismo; Hanji también –susurró con pesar, apretando sus puños–. Todos lo piensan.

–¡No diga eso! –Pidió Eren colocándose justo frente al otro –. Todos lo consideran el más fuerte de todos.

Algo parecido a una risa burlona salió de los labios de Levi.

–Dime, Eren… ¿En verdad lo soy?

Eren se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Por supuesto que Levi era fuerte, no cabía duda. Antes de poder responder, el Capitán se adelantó:

–Un hombre que mata titanes como a moscas, pero es incapaz de proteger a sus compañeros… Dime, ¿a eso le llamarías ser fuerte?

–Capitán… –Susurró Eren sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

–Partirán a Utgard mañana, van a arriesgar sus pellejos –soltó Levi de repente, sin mirarlo–. ¿Y sabes que hará el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? Lo mismo que hizo mientras un maldito Titán asesinaba a sus camaradas.

Nada. No podía hacer nada.

–Ah, me he puesto sentimental –suspiró el Capitán con su tono de siempre, indiferente–. Volvió a pasar… Les he vuelto a fallar.

Poco a poco alzó el rostro, haciendo que su mirada conectada con la de Eren. El menor pudo ver que a pesar de que tenía una expresión seria, los ojos de Levi reflejaban una inmensa tristeza, una soledad profunda y dolorosa que atormentaba su alma.

–He vuelto a quedarme solo.

Los labios de Eren temblaron levemente intentando articular alguna palabra. Estaba abrumado por todo lo que dijo Levi. _Volvió a pasar_ , así que no era la primera vez que sobrevivía mientras su escuadrón era asesinado. Nunca pensó oírlo hablar así.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pudo hablar, su ceño se frunció.

–Eso… Eso no fue su culpa –dijo Eren apretando sus puños.

–¿Eh? –El Capitán alzó una ceja.

–¡Deje de hablar así! –gritó Eren lleno de coraje–. ¡Usted mismo lo dijo, nadie podía predecir lo que iba a pasar!

Levi se sorprendió un poco por el tono que usaba el menor.

–Eren…

–¡Entienda que nos preocupa su salud y no queremos que nada le pase! –Exclamó el castaño–. No tiene que pretender ser fuerte siempre. ¡No tiene que soportar todo esto usted solo!

Sin previo aviso Eren sujetó los hombros de Levi con fuerza, una mezcla de emociones destellaban en sus ojos verdes. El Capitán contuvo el aliento.

–Todos necesitamos a alguien de vez en cuando, incluso usted –siseó Eren, sus manos temblaban–. Por eso, le pido que me deje luchar en su lugar. Aunque no quiera, voy a hacerlo... ¡Seré su fuerza, Capitán! ¡Déjeme ser fuerte por usted!

La habitación quedó en silencio. Poco a poco aflojó el agarre en el otro, sin soltarlo. El corazón de Eren latía furiosamente y su respiración era pesada. Ya no le importaba ser golpeado por tal atrevimiento.

–Es todo lo que le pido… Confíe en mí.

Esas palabras tuvieron efecto en Levi. Lentamente volvió en sí, pasándose una mano por el rostro. No sabía que decir. Eren lo miraba a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

–Je… Nada mal.

El Capitán se levantó de la silla con dificultad. Eren le ayudó a incorporarse, sintiendo curiosidad al ver su reacción.

–A mi edad y me regaña un mocoso –suspiró pesado–. Supongo que no me queda de otra.

Los ojos de Eren brillaron.

–¡¿Se quedará descansando?!

–Oye, no te emociones. Si me entero de que te descontrolas, yo mismo iré a matarte. Así sea arrastrándome.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque no fueran las palabras más amigables, el significado oculto tras ellas era lo que le importaba. Así era el Capitán, _su_ Capitán.

–Venga, necesita dormir –sujetó con firmeza a Levi.

–Tch, puedo meterme solo en la cama, no te pases.

Un rato después, el pelinegro se encontraba acobijado y cómodo. Gracias a las píldoras que le envió Hanji, sentía que podría dormir como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Eren se encontraba acomodando los frascos sobre la mesa y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de Levi lo detuvo.

–Eren, hazme un favor.

–Claro, Capitán –dijo el castaño acercándose a la cama.

–Quédate… –Pidió adormilado por el efecto de las pastillas, con voz suave y ronca –. Quédate, sólo hasta que me haya dormido.

La petición sorprendió un poco a Eren, pero luego sonrió con ternura, sintiendo su rostro calentarse un poco al igual que su pecho. Tomó la silla y la acercó hacia la cama, sentándose en ella mientras observaba el rostro calmado del Capitán. Era increíble lo pacífico que se veía al dormir. Tras pensarlo un poco, Eren dirigió su mano hacia la cabellera del mayor, frotándola cariñosamente.

–Duerma bien, Capitán.

Quizás a Eren le costara un poco entender los sentimientos de Levi, incluso los suyos propios, pero de algo estaba seguro: lucharía por su Capitán a toda costa, sería su fuerza cuando no pudiera defenderse, y sobre todo…

… Haría todo lo posible para hacerle saber que nunca estaría solo de nuevo.

.

.

.

 **Notas** : He terminado esto a la una de la madrugada, es lo que pasa cuando se juntan el insomnio y la inspiración xD ¡Gracias por pasar a leer!


End file.
